


Невообразимое

by Inuya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 16:58:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14116845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inuya/pseuds/Inuya
Summary: Шестнадцатилетний Виктор оказывается в будущем. Мало того, что он оставил фигурное катание, он еще и… женат?





	Невообразимое

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unimaginable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9058345) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Переведено для WTF Katsudno 2018.)

Виктор моргнул — и оказался в другом месте.

Он все еще был на льду, но этот каток видел впервые. Он снова моргнул и огляделся. Иероглифы на бортиках подсказали, что его занесло в Японию или Китай. Виктор не был уверен. Он знал всего пару слов, так что вряд ли бы это что-то изменило. На катке никого не было, но из колонок звучала музыка. Не та, под которую только что катался Виктор, готовясь ко второму сезону в старшей группе. Он выбрал «Весну священную» Стравинского, поскольку пришло время доказать, что это лишь начало, что они еще ничего не видели. Небольшой веселый джазовый номер. Не его стиль, но Виктор поймал себя на том, что ухмыляется. Короткие волосы, по-женски надутые губы — на следующий сезон. Главное, не дать им расслабиться.

Музыка заиграла с начала. Виктор собрал волосы в хвост и покатился вперед, отрабатывая дорожки и двойные прыжки. Возможно, кто-то другой задался бы вопросом, где оказался, или что происходит, или как он здесь очутился. Виктор решил, что волноваться бесполезно. В конце концов, почему-то он появился здесь, главное, есть лед и музыка. Зачем беспокоиться?

Он был прав, потому что неожиданно кто-то позади громко воскликнул:

— Виктор!

Виктор не обернулся. Он почти идеально сделал дорожку шагов и хотел бы закрепить успех. Легкая и светлая синкопа, великолепно. Не то, что от него ожидали.

Виктор повернулся.

— Привет, — поздоровался он на своем лучшем английском. Большинство людей знали английский. — Не могли бы вы мне сказать, куда я попал?

*******

— Путешествие во времени? — переспросил парень в уродливой футболке с тигриным принтом. Он повторил это трижды на трех разных языках, но до сих пор выглядел ошеломленным. Он все еще недоверчиво пялился на Виктора. Виктор улыбнулся, и парень оскалился в ответ.

— Как я и сказал, — ответил тренер. Виктор понял, что либо его, либо парня с тигром зовут Юрием. Они говорили быстро, поэтому было трудно что-то утверждать.

— То есть, Виктор так сказал. — Тренер обратился к нему: — Ты говорил, что такое может случиться. Я думал, ты шутишь.

— Я всегда говорю серьезно, — Виктор снова улыбнулся.

Парень с тигром фыркнул. Тренер кашлянул, прочищая горло.

— Ну... хм... Наверное, стоит перекусить.

Виктор позволил ему пройти вперед, чтобы, покинув каток, поговорить с парнем с тигром, который, похоже, знал русский.

— Я не расслышал твое имя.

— Да ты и не слушал. Я Юрий.

— И твой тренер…

— Ты — мой тренер, — ответил Юра, глядя на него. Затем он отвернулся и добавил: — Он тоже Юрий. Но я настоящий Юра.

— Я твой тренер? — переспросил Виктор. Звучало странно. Конечно, он не собирался умирать до пенсии, но, думая о будущем, не видел разницы между смертью и жизнью безо льда. Разве было что-то, кроме выступлений, соревнований, победы? Тренерская работа виделась ему скучной. Кроме того, хотя русский Юра был невысоким, Виктор чувствовал, что он старше.

— Почему я тренирую тебя? — мягко спросил он. Казалось, что он спрашивает дальнего родственника. Эта жизнь никоим образом его не касалась. — Это странно.

— Ты мог тренировать меня в России, как нормальный человек, — ответил Юра. — Но нет, ты захотел жениться на Свинье.

— Я... что? — Виктору показалось, что он ослышался.

— Я сказал... — раздраженно начал Юра.

— Вот и пришли, — перебил его второй Юрий. Японский Юрий. Взрослый Юрий. Он взглянул на них. — Юрио, не ссорься с Виктором, — прозвучало так, словно японский Юрий произносил что-то подобное далеко не в первый раз. — Хочешь отдохнуть в онсене до обеда? Я пока скажу Мари, что нужно подготовить комнату для Виктора.

— Разве у меня нет комнаты? — полюбопытствовал Виктор.

Японский Юрий слегка покраснел, пробормотал что-то неразборчиво и скрылся в глубине дома. Виктор недоуменно посмотрел ему вслед. Спустя минуту по лестнице спустился старый пудель, сел перед ним и замахал хвостом.

— Маккачин! — Виктор присел, чтобы обнять собаку. Ох, он и правда прыгнул в будущее, потому что у нее была почти седая морда. — Эй, — пробормотал он, — здравствуй, красавица.

— Конечно, у тебя есть комната, идиот, — снисходительно пояснил русский Юрий. Юрио? Наверное, так они не путались. — Но он не захочет, чтобы ты-ребенок жил там.

— Хм, — протянул Виктор, отвлекшийся на Маккачин. Сказанное дошло до него через пару мгновений. — Я сплю в своей комнате?

Юрио в ответ фыркнул.

— Конечно. Я так и сказал.

— Нет, — возразил Виктор. — Ты сказал, что я женился на Свинье.

Все было чересчур запутанно.

— Ну, ясно же…

Но другой Юрий вернулся, поэтому Виктор так и не получил ответ. Японский Юрий сказал, что комната готова, а скоро будет накрыт стол.

Виктор рассмотрел другого Юрия за обедом. Его не волновало, что он так беззастенчиво пялится. Наверное, Юрию было лет тридцать? Немного пухлый, поэтому Юрио назвал его свиньей, точно. У него были тусклые волосы, очки и непонятное выражение лица. Измученное, предположил Виктор, возможно, потому что внезапно на месте его мужа оказался подросток. Но не похоже, что, если он перестанет беспокоиться, то вдруг станет красивым. Японский Юрий не был уродом, но не казался особенным. Совершенно обычный.

Виктор, с детства выделявшийся из толпы, даже представить не мог, почему женился на этом человеке.

*******

Путешествие во времени не было поводом, чтобы прекратить тренировки. Виктор предположил, что рано или поздно все вернется на свои места, потому что он-взрослый помнил об этом. Значит, у него впереди весь сезон, а музыка Стравинского оказалась тяжелой.

Он тренировался на льду вместе с Юрио, который готовился к своим соревнованиям. Оба оказались в одинаковом положении: неожиданно остались без тренера.

— Не смей даже пытаться тренировать меня, — заявил Юрио. — Я видел, как ты начинал с ним.

— Я и не собирался, — ответил Виктор. У него были другие дела. Практика.

Теперь, тренируясь вместе с Юрио, Виктор понял, почему взял его в ученики. Он был достаточно талантлив. Виктор даже сказал ему об этом.

Юрио, услышав, запнулся.

— Достаточно талантлив? — прорычал он. — Поверить не могу! Черт возьми, я побил твой мировой рекорд в короткой программе! Иди ты!

— Будь спокойнее, — посоветовал Виктор. — И прижимай локти, когда прыгаешь.

— Как ты меня бесишь, — огрызнулся Юрио. — Убери волосы на тренировке.

Виктор волосы распустил.

Другой Юрий — японский Юрий — Виктор все еще не мог даже в мыслях называть его Юри — поймал его на трибунах.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати подначивать Юрио, Виктор, — попросил он, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Он глупеет, когда злится. А я не хочу, чтобы Юрио получил еще одну травму.

Яков так не ругался, но интонации были чем-то схожи. Отблеск обручального кольца под светом ламп привлек внимание Виктора. «Почему ты? — удивился Виктор. — Потому что журишь меня? Это мне будет нравиться в старости?»

Он попытался представить себя взрослым. Образ Виктора-тренера до сих пор вызывал у него грусть, но еще печальнее было то, что его мужем стал человек, который мог отчитать его, обвести вокруг пальца похлеще Якова, а он и не возражал.

*******

— Ты идиот, — заявил Юрио, когда Виктор спросил его об этом. — И почему ты задаешь этот вопрос мне?

— У кого еще спрашивать?

— Хм. Обычно ты все обсуждаешь с ним. Не знаю. Крис?

— Крис? Кто это?

— Джакометти, — подсказал Юрио, всем своим видом показывая, какой же перед ним идиот.

— Ему тринадцать, — возразил Виктор.

— Черт! — Юрио тяжело вздохнул. — В любом случае, с этим не ко мне! Шагай отсюда! Виктор и Юри другие. Они как... Да блин! Ты большую часть времени ведешь себя просто отвратительно, усек?

— Отвратительно?

— Ты всегда с ним, — пояснил Юрио. — Всегда. Хотя должен тренировать меня.

Виктор понятия не имел, что на это ответить. Юри не был похож на человека, с которым он бы хотел проводить все свое время. Да и вряд ли бы Юри допустил это.

— Похоже, он тоже тебя тренирует, — предположил наконец Виктор.

— Только потому, что ты ненормальный! Не знаю. Что ты хочешь от меня услышать?

— Он очень хорош в постели? — спросил Виктор. — Мы поэтому вместе?

Юрио покраснел.

— Спроси его сам! — рявкнул он и ушел.

*******

Кажется, невозможно было спросить у будущего мужа, хорош ли он в постели. Виктор все равно попробовал, но ответа не получил. Он остался в раздумьях. Он смотрел на Юри и смотрел. Вариантов было предостаточно.

Первое впечатление оказалось правильным. Юри и правда выглядел обычным. Судя по всему, раньше он был спортсменом, но теперь отъелся; Виктор видел такое прежде. Его волосы всегда были растрепаны. Глаза были темными, ресницы — длинными, красивыми. Он хорошо двигался. Виктор предположил, что в прошлом Юри был фигуристом.

— Свинья — трехкратный чемпион Японии и золотой призер Гран-При, — ответил Юрио. — Он не просто «бывший фигурист».

— Ты запал на него? — поинтересовался Виктор.

— Как же я тебя ненавижу, — Юрио покраснел от гнева. — Ладно, я восхищался им. Детство, все дела. Это в прошлом.

— Почему он тебе нравился?

Юрио уставился на него.

— Потому что он Юри.

— Он же обычный.

— Ого, — протянул Юрио, — а ты и правда идиот.

Не очень-то он помог, Виктору пришлось снова положиться на свое воображение. Оно его никогда не подводило. Благодаря этому он мог кататься на коньках, потому что научился извлекать из музыки эмоции и подменять творчество опытом. Он взял ноутбук и отправился искать выступления японского Юрия — его мужа Юри — в интернете.

Спустя сорок пять минут Виктор узнал больше, чем за все предыдущие дни. Теперь ему было, на что опираться в своих рассуждениях.

— Эрос, хм.

*******

С этого момента он смотрел на Юри и видел в нем того Юри, который катал Эрос. Юри был не просто пухлым, под внешней мягкостью скрывались сила и мускулы. Его глаза действительно были прекрасны. Он двигался, как танцор. Виктор наблюдал за ним на льду, наблюдал за тем, как он тренирует Юрио — теперь стало очевидно, что Юри был таким же тренером, как и взрослый Виктор, — и думал. Юри отлично вписывался в «Весну священную»: первобытная сила, плодовитость…

— Господи, прекрати витать в облаках, — простонал Юрио. — Ты почти такой же отвратительный, как... ты. Он слишком стар для тебя.

— Но он мой муж, — возразил Виктор. Теперь он был почти уверен, что все дело в сексе между взрослым им и Юри Кацуки. Ну ладно, в сексе и фигурном катании, но поскольку они оба ушли на пенсию, оставался только секс. Секс у них наверняка был фантастический. Юри почти не говорил с ним и не оставался наедине; несомненно, ему было неудобно, потому что Виктору сейчас всего шестнадцать. Это вызывало уважение. Но Виктор мог смотреть и воображать…

— Прекрати озвучивать свои мысли.— Юрио натянул обитый мехом капюшон пониже. — Не разговаривай со мной больше. Мы не друзья.

— Разве? — удивился Виктор.

Юрио взглянул на него из-под капюшона.

— Не приближайся ко мне. — Через мгновение он добавил: — Может, мы и друзья. Но ты не мой лучший друг. У меня уже есть лучший друг.

— Ладно. Я не против!

— И улыбайся поменьше, — посоветовал Юрио. — А, не важно. Ладно.

— У меня нет друзей, — объяснил Виктор. — Люди либо завидуют, либо пытаются запугать меня. Так мило.

Юрио бросил на него странный взгляд.

— Я тоже был таким раньше, — сказал он через минуту. — Ты изменился, знаешь ли.

— Потому что я тренирую тебя?

— Нет, — ответил Юрио. — Ну, да, но у тебя есть Юри.

— Юри-Юри. — Виктор заправил упавшую прядь за ухо. — Думаю, в постели он очень хорош.

— Ты с ним даже не говорил, — с отвращением выплюнул Юрио.

Виктор пожал плечами.

— Ты же сам сказал. Он для меня стар.

— Так странно.

— А мне-то как странно! — Виктор улыбнулся.

— Обычно все не так... Думаю, он скучает по тебе взрослому.

— Он грустит? — Японский Юрий казался таким спокойным, Виктор даже не заметил, что он чем-то опечален.

Юрио только рассмеялся.

— Да.

— Мне что-то нужно сделать?

— Пф. Я пошел тренироваться, — ответил Юрио. — Тебе тоже стоит. Дорожка у тебя так себе.

— Неправда!

Он вернулся вместе с Юрио на каток. В мыслях все еще оставался взрослый Виктор, Виктор-тренер. Теперь такое положение не казалось ему грустным. Вероятно, в будущем его ждали умопомрачительный секс и ученики вроде Юрио. Это было не так уж плохо.

*******

В конце концов, Виктор отправился за помощью к японскому Юрию. Юри что-то взволнованно бормотал и все время отводил взгляд, не в силах посмотреть на Виктора. Он покрутил обручальное кольцо. Но в итоге согласно кивнул, когда Виктор объяснил, что Юрио проблему заметил. Юри сначала просто наблюдал, а потом дал несколько действенных советов. Он показал, что имел в виду, а затем даже почти безупречно откатал вторую половину «Весны священной» вместе с Виктором, хотя прыжки были слабыми.

— Колени болят, — с улыбкой пояснил Юри, заметив взгляд Виктора.

— Ты отлично катаешься, — ответил тот. — За тренировками не замечаешь…

— О, я знаю об этом, более или менее, — заверил Юри. — Ну, я видел, как ты катался на своих первых соревнованиях. А теперь ты немного занимался здесь.

Смотреть, как кто-то катается, и кататься самому — совершенно разные вещи.

— Ты отлично катаешься, — повторил Виктор.

Юри рассмеялся. Его искренний смех отличался от того, что Виктор слышал прежде, и был лучше обычной вежливой улыбки. Юри немного щурился, когда смеялся, в уголках глаз появились морщинки. Виктор сразу заметил это.

— В детстве я был бы на седьмом небе от счастья, а он даже не знает, почему, — произнес Юри. — Спасибо.

«Фигурное катание, секс и его смех», — подумал Виктор. Вот что свело их вместе.

*******

Шли дни. Горячие источники радовали. Еда была вкусной. Женщина, которая управляла гостиницей, относилась к нему хорошо. Виктору понадобилось немало времени, чтобы понять: эти люди, по сути, были его будущими родственниками. Юрио рассмеялся над ним и назвал невероятным мудаком. Виктор решил, что должен был догадаться, когда мать Юри потрепала его по щеке; однако многие женщины любили так поступать, потому что он был красив. Хасецу был тихим и сонным городком, но Виктор осознал, что ему это нравится. Здесь было хорошо жить. А если у него и зудело что-то внутри, то Хасецу был здесь ни при чем.

Приближались соревнования, в которых участвовал Юрио. Виктор начал задумываться, когда же закончится его путешествие. Он не хотел остаться здесь и следить за соревнованиями, не имея возможности участвовать самому. Он не искал свои выступления в интернете, не желал знать, но был уверен, что стал лучшим из лучших. Юрио все меньше обращал на него внимания, сосредоточившись на собственных тренировках. Маккачин все меньше играла днем и все больше спала. Крики чаек напоминали Виктору о доме.

— Виктор? — окликнул его однажды Юри.

— Да?

Юри нахмурился.

— Все нормально?

Виктор широко улыбнулся.

— Конечно!

Он не кривил душой. Он радовался, что рядом собака. Макка спала с ним на кровати по ночам, как дома.

Однажды утром Виктор проснулся перед рассветом, но Маккачин не было в комнате. Виктор сел, пригладил волосы.

— Макка? — позвал он.

В комнате было тихо и пусто. В Хасецу так было почти всегда: все время стояла тишина. Виктор встал, прошелся по дому.

— Маккачин? — снова позвал он.

Он едва не вышел на улицу, да еще умудрился разбудить Юрио, хотя знал, что тот ненавидит рано вставать и всегда потом в плохом настроении. Но Виктору было слишком не по себе, чтобы рассмеяться, и он хотел отыскать свою собаку. Куда она ушла?

Ой.

Виктор раньше не был в комнате Юри — комнате, которую Юри делил с взрослым Виктором. Спальня оказалась больше других помещений, полная различных вещей. Виктор огляделся: переполненные шкафы, дизайнерский костюм на двери, туалетный столик, который — как он сразу понял — принадлежал ему-взрослому, потому что у Юри точно не было гребня, игрушек и вазы с цветами; большая двуспальная кровать, плакаты на стенах, коньки — коньки Виктора — в углу под полкой с матрешками, так много рамок с фотографиями…

Ни Макки. Ни Юри. Но кровать была смята. Виктор подошел ближе: здесь явно спал большой пудель, покрывало еще сохранило его форму. Он представил Юри, спавшего с Маккой в обнимку. Как Виктор. Вот, значит, куда ушла его собака.

Так странно, все было слишком удивительно. Взрослый Виктор женился на Юри, он знал об этом. Но на словах это было по-другому, менее реально. Теперь Виктор почти видел, как Маккачин выползает из-под его руки посреди ночи, приходит к Юри в комнату и запрыгивает к нему на постель, обдавая теплым дыханием, прежде чем засыпает снова.

Он взял в руки фотографию с прикроватного столика Юри и нахмурился. Он ожидал увидеть себя. Это было бы нормально, но на фото оказался просто пейзаж. Виктор непонимающе моргнул, а затем узнал место — мост в Санкт-Петербурге. Должно быть, с фото была связана целая история, раз Юри поставил ее рядом. Фотография могла бы рассказать о катании Юри, о его программах, о том, что он думал.

Виктор тряхнул головой. Он просто хотел найти собаку.

— Доброе утро, — поприветствовала его Мари, сестра Юри, когда он спустился вниз.— Ищешь Юри? Он снова на катке.

— Снова?

— Он не спал, — Мари вытащила сигарету, посмотрела на Виктора сверху вниз. — Оказывается, ты был милым ребенком.

Виктор ослепительно улыбнулся. Он привык к таким комплиментам.

— Спасибо!

Мари выдохнула облако дыма и прислонилась к двери.

— Давненько ты так не делал, — заметила она. — Ладно. Мне пора возвращаться к работе.

— Делал что? — не понял Виктор, но она уже ушла.

По дороге к Ледовому дворцу налетел ветер. Он растрепал Виктору волосы, длинные пряди упали на лицо. Виктор только отмахнулся и прислушался к чайкам.

Он обнаружил Макку на первом ряду трибун, собака лениво помахивала хвостом, показывая, что не спит. Виктор сел рядом с ней, потрепал по ушам. Макка подставила голову, но больше не пошевелилась. Она выглядела счастливой.

Юри катался.

Виктор следил за ним. Смотреть, как катается твой муж — будущий муж — в порядке вещей. Виктор думал, что их в основном связывает секс, особенно теперь, когда они оба ушли из спорта, но сейчас смотрел на Юри и думал — нет, не только. Возможно, нет. Юри до сих пор любил лед. Он катался в наушниках, поэтому Виктор не знал, что он слушает. Юри не делал ничего особенно, одни и те же фигуры, снова и снова. Он слегка нахмурился. В конце концов, движения потеряли свое обаяние — Виктор не понял, в чем прелесть повторять одно и то же, — они превратились в обыденность. Виктор удивленно задумался, что это за музыка. Он не видел этого в интернете, так что речь, вероятно, шла о чем-то новом. Для Юрио? Но для него программа слишком медленная. Виктор наклонился вперед.

Снаружи стало светлее, начался рассвет. Виктор уловил тот момент, когда к Юри на льду кто-то присоединился. Не важно, что на самом деле второго фигуриста не было. Виктор видел его в движениях Юри, в жестах его рук. Тело Юри стало музыкой, песней о любви... нет, лишь частью этой песни. Перед кульминацией Юри прыгнул. Тройной аксель — он отлично приземлился, несмотря на больные колени.

Виктор встал.

Он услышал, как Юри тихо рассмеялся, закончив тренировку. Это был не тот смех, что так нравился Виктору, в нем пряталась печаль. Виктор неожиданно подумал, что это несправедливо. Юри не должен был грустить.

— Ой, Виктор! — Юри подъехал ближе, увидев его за бортиком. — Прости! Не заметил тебя. Хочешь потренироваться? — он неожиданно вздрогнул. — Ох, нет, конечно... Извини, Маккачин захотела прогуляться, а потом мы оказались здесь, так что…

— Это было прекрасно, — перебил его Виктор. — Удивительно. Но ты так...

— Ну, ну, — Юри качнул головой, — не нужно волноваться.

— Так ты... у тебя все нормально? — спросил наконец Виктор.

Наступила тишина. Она всегда оглушала в холодном белом сиянии катка. Юри какое-то время внимательно смотрела на Виктора.

А потом улыбнулся.

— Боже, Виктор, — произнес он так, словно говорил с другом, на равных. Все изменилось. — Что ты сделаешь, если я скажу «нет»?

— Я... — Вариантов хватало. «Сказать что-нибудь романтическое. Выйти на каток. Дать обещание. Не знаю. Может, я просто должен поцеловать тебя...»

Юри все еще смотрел на него, и по лицу было видно, что он знает, о чем думает Виктор. Он выглядел довольным. В том смысле, что явно понял ход мыслей Виктора, и ему понравились варианты. Виктор смутился.

— Не нужно, — мягко произнес Юри.

— Ты меня так хорошо знаешь, — выпалил Виктор и сразу же отвел взгляд. Убрал волосы за ухо. Как же глупо!

— Я женился на тебе, — просто ответил Юри и снова улыбнулся. «Я бы мог использовать эту улыбку в программе», — подумал Виктор. Он мог бы разбить сердца зрителей своим катанием. Сиять. Он мог вообразить что угодно…

Секс, и фигурное катание, и то, как Юри смеется. Что-то огромное, невообразимое, невыразимое появилось в воздухе, то, что он не сумел бы выразить через катание. Юри, возможно, смог бы. Почему? Юри был таким обычным, домашним: хорошие родители, нежные улыбки, его внимательный взгляд, когда он наблюдал за тренировкой Юрио. Он был хорошим, милым, но обычным человеком, который спокойно и уютно жил в небольшом городке. Что это, что это было такое, о чем Виктор не знал?

_Почему я женился на тебе?_

Юри Кацуки мог бы дать ответ. «Почему я женился на тебе?» — подумал Виктор, открыл рот, чтобы спросить, но вместо этого у него вырвалось совсем другое:

— Почему ты женился на мне?

Юри покачал головой.

«Нет. Идиот! Неправильный вопрос! Ты потратил шанс впустую!» Виктор рассмеялся.

— Ой, прости, сморозил глупость. Я и так однажды узнаю, да? — он старался говорить как можно беззаботнее. Главное не забывать улыбаться. Виктор говорил и говорил, вместо того чтобы обдумать свой вопрос. И так понятно, почему Юри Кацуки женился на нем. Кто бы не хотел? Он очарователен, богат, привлекателен, кроме того, у него есть прекрасная собака…

— Виктор, — произнес Юри, перегнулся через бортик и крепко обнял его.

Виктор замолк.

У Юри был особенный запах. У него были крепкие руки. Он был надежным и очень теплым. Виктор никогда раньше не краснел. Юри был ниже его даже на коньках, но рука так правильно легла на шею, и Виктор щекой почувствовал, что Юри улыбнулся.

— Обычно ты обнимаешь меня, — негромко произнес он. — Все нормально? Скажи, если тебе неприятно.

Виктор обнял в ответ. «Просто эксперимент», — объяснил он себе. И подумал еще, что сейчас может легко поцеловать Юри. Он бы так и поступил, если бы не мысль о том, что Юри мягко оттолкнет его и напомнит о разнице в возрасте и о том, что для него, Виктора, эти отношения в будущем. Виктор засчитал себе подвиг, когда сдержался и отпустил Юри.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было неприятно, — ответил он. — Спасибо за твою доброту.

Юри бросил на него серьезный взгляд.

— Ты еще так молод, — пробормотал он, кажется, обращаясь к самому себе.

Виктор попробовал снова смутиться.

— Я очень эмоционален.

Юри только фыркнул.

— Ладно, я заберу собаку и…

— Виктор, — перебил его Юри. — Ты хотел знать, почему я женился на тебе? — Это был даже не вопрос, на самом деле. Юри внимательно посмотрел на него и продолжил. — Потому что, если честно, у меня не было выбора. Ты всегда удивляешь меня. Путешествие во времени — это что-то новенькое, но с тобой и без этого каждый день отличается от другого. Ты чудо, которому нет конца.

— Я... о....

Так он ошибся, загадки не было. Значит, дело в том, что он каждый раз удивлял. Виктор прекрасно знал, как действуют сюрпризы.

Но Юри только покачал головой.

— Не из-за поступков, — пояснил он. — Конечно нет. Потому что ты — это ты.

Виктор выдохнул. Звучало нереально.

— Подожди — и увидишь, — улыбнулся Юри. Он протянул руки. — Если хочешь... ну, можешь снова меня обнять.

Виктор не собирался отказываться от крепкого теплого объятия, несмотря на то, что их по-прежнему разделял бортик. «Только бы не поцеловать», — подумал он, хотя вряд ли бы это кого удивило. Он втянул запах Юри, прекрасный удивительный запах.

— У тебя еще столько волос, — пробормотал Юри.

Виктор замер. Что?

— Я же не лысый? Юри, скажи, что я не облысел!

Юри рассмеялся. Он все еще смеялся, когда Виктор в возмущении отшатнулся, чтобы посмотреть на него, а потом он моргнул…

…и оказался на знакомом старом катке.

*******

Память о путешествии растворилась, исчезла, как сон. Виктор решил, что это были просто грезы, которые рождаются на грани сна и реальности. Глупый сон.

Прекрасная «Весна священная» помогла получить титул чемпиона России и чемпиона мира. Но уже в начале сезона Виктору этого оказалось мало. Он постарался сделать программу более интересной, поменял прыжки, увеличил сложность, чтобы получить максимально высокие баллы за технику.

Скучно. Скучно-скучно-скучно, но в следующем сезоне появятся новые программы, они будут уже другими. Он бы рассказал о чем-то принципиально ином, и аудитория замерла бы в благоговейном ужасе, хотя люди бы не представляли, о чем речь…

В следующем сезоне добиться этой цели не вышло. Но Виктор был уверен, что однажды у него все получится.


End file.
